Para Kurt el sitio era lo de menos cuando quería algo
by AlexaDcCc
Summary: Kurt estaba últimamente muy animado y le costaba controlarse, no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Soy pésima con los Summary, pero anímense y léanlo :D OneShot


Para Kurt el sitio era lo de menos cuando quería algo 

Holaa ¿Cómo están? Como verán soy nueva por aquí, y desde hace tiempito quería compartir esto con ustedes pero no me animaba… Como verán es M así que si no les gusta pues hay muchos menos "Fuertes" por decirlo de alguna manera. Me gustaría que leyeran y me dieran su opinión. No sean tan duras :c JAJAJAJAJA… Ahora si las dejo con la historia espero que les guste

Summary: Kurt estaba últimamente muy animado y le costaba controlarse, no aceptaba un no por respuesta. Soy pésima con los Summary, pero anímense y léanlo :D OneShot

Cuando podemos hmm ya sabes.- Hizo una pausa, su voz ronca y excitada.- Salir de aquí.- susurro el castaño al oído del moreno.

Kurt, no podemos desaparecernos ahora.- susurro de vuelta el morocho, su voz sonaba tan o más ronca que el castaño, y sus pantalones se tornaban incomodos, quizás si Kurt quitara la mano de la parte interna de su muslo ayudaría a calmarse.- Créeme que si fuera por mi estuviéramos tu y yo en la cama, y no precisamente durmiendo.- El castaño soltó un gemido e inmediatamente se mordió el labio inferior ahogándolo un poco, a lo que el morocho simplemente soltó una risita.

Estaban en el reencuentro de New Direction, luego de 3 años sin estar todos juntos. A todos les había ido genial, y entre cuentos anécdotas y alcohol, mucho alcohol ya a las 10 estaban borrachos, a excepción de Kurt y Blaine que prefirieron no tomar demasiado. La música a todo volumen y tantos cuerpos bailando y sudando, algunos ya no llevaban parte de su vestimenta inicial, Blaine y Kurt sin embargo hablaban con Tina que aunque estaba borracha aun podía hablar. Sin embargo Kurt prestaba más atención a una forma de excitar a Blaine para irse y pues bueno, hacer algo mas entretenido.

Luego de 10 minutos viendo como hablaba su novio y su asiática amiga a Kurt se le ocurrio una gran idea para que Blaine aceptara irse de inmediato, Tina y Blaine estaban tan concentrados hablando que no se dieron cuenta que Kurt no se encontraba en su silla. El castaño se metió debajo de la mesa (Gracias a dios cubierta por un enorme mantel que llegaba al piso y cubría por completo, no dejando que se viera lo que pasaba bajo la mesa) Kurt sonrió mientras con cuidado bajaba el cierre de los jeans que portaba su novio esa noche, ágilmente su mano se metió por esa abertura y saco el miembro de Blaine, Kurt sonrió para sí mismo cuando masajeó un poco y escucho algo parecido a un gemido ahogado que provenía de arriba de la mesa. Blaine por su parte había dejado de prestar atención desde el mismo momento que Kurt había bajado el cierre de su pantalón, ahogo un gemido cuando el castaño empezó a masajear su miembro, sus neuronas ya no pensaba.

Blaine, estas bien?.- logro escuchar que decía Tina, el simplemente asintió sonriendo forzadamente sabía que si abría la boca solo saldría un gemido.- Oh, bueno quieres algo de tomar? Estas sudando, tienes calor?.- Ella escogió el peor momento para preguntarme cosas, negué con la cabeza a lo que ella respondió simplemente alzando los hombros y parándose, pero antes que se terminara de parar sentí una húmeda lengua pasando por toda la extensión de mi erección, un gemido ronco escapo de mis labios y Tina volteo.- Dijiste algo?.- negué de nuevo y ella rodo los ojos y se fue.

Kurt estaba bastante entretenido bombeando y lamiendo de vez en cuando el miembro del morocho, y se le ocurrió una idea mejor, se separaron un poco y tomo la base de la erección de su novio y la metió completamente en su boca ahuecando las mejillas para que entrara completa, sentía las manos de Blaine agarrando su cabello y esto en lugar de molestarlo por despeinarlo lo excitaba más, saco el pene de su novio casi por completo para succionar un poco la punta, cosa que a Blaine le encantaba, siguió chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo un poco hasta que sintió a Blaine tensarse y supo que estaba a punto de correrse, desabotono y bajo el cierre de su pantalón liberando su erección y masturbándose mientras seguía su trabajo con la de Blaine, le costó a Blaine 5 minutos más para correrse en la boca de Kurt y eso fue suficiente para que kurt se viniera en su mano, sonrió satisfecho y arreglo a su novio como estaba antes e hizo lo mismo con él, se volvió a subir a su silla y se sentó como si nada.

Amor nos vamos?.- Pregunto Blaine aun atontado por el reciente orgasmo…

No.- Dijo Kurt con su mejor cara de perra.- Me quiero quedar hasta el final, es más iré a bailar con las chicas.- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Blaine y se paró a Bailar con Mercedes y Rachel que aún no estaban tan mal.

Este chico va a matarme.- susurro Blaine para sí mismo, mientras observaba a Kurt bailar…*Benditos pantalones* pensó Blaine mientras veía descaradamente como se amoldaban a el perfecto trasero de Kurt y ni hablar de sus piernas, le quedaban demasiado bien para desgracia de Blaine que se empezaba a poner duro de nuevo, de ahora en adelante recordara no decirle que no a Kurt.


End file.
